Talk:Watch Out Now/@comment-25598148-20150427183525
Just had to vent about this...I cannot with just some people right now, in what I've been reading in response to ch 18 within the orange fandom. (spoilers ofc) Dumb stuff like, it's reduced to Team Kakeru vs Team Suwa for some people. which is real dumb. While its just terms, "teams" are very niche to dumb love triangles like shoujo manga, or more popularly, stuff like THG or Twilight. Orange is nothing about a love triangle in the way these sorta stories do; not only do they not revolve around it, there's no real "triangle" because Suwa and Kakeru are best friends, and Suwa isn't even going to pursue Naho in canon because he believes that she belongs with Kakeru and only him, and wants to see their relationship blossom. Even though he knows his confession blossoms affection from her to him, which leads down the road to them together in future, with a family, and in love...it also acts as the catalyst (or one of them, lets say) to Kakeru's suicide. And well you could think, any decent friend would know the right choice...but how many without any hestitation, second thoughts, qualms at all about the situation - maybe even thinking of other ways to save Kakeru - Suwa has absolutely no hesitation about these things and does it without another thought. he's selfless as fuck and future bf/husband #goals, tbh. so yeah there's no triangle to pick "teams" from. I know this is being picky btu i really ahte those terms been applicable to where it dont belong. And it suggests Suwa and Kakeru are rivals when they were best friends since day they met. secondly, omg this makes me really upset - the fact that people are HATING on Kakeru and Naho on this chapter (as individuals, even so a couple with #teamsuwa and whatnot.) First of all, hating on Kakeru? are people insane..like honestly. I struggle enough with people hating Shinji to death which is one of my most relatable alter ego, and, Kakeru is really relatable to me, never really say that in my list of relatable char/alter ego, idk why exactly i just don't. But like Shinji, I relate to him so much for obvious reasons. Okay for starters, I've struggled with this A LOT irl and stuff, and seeing my friends go through same thing: antagonizing and bullying depressed, on verge of suicide people, not fucking cool, let me just say that. so when people antagonize Kakeru for this chapter I'm just like...what the hell. He's "high maintenance", "annoying", and talking about how he was rude, too cruel, etc, and saying how they hate him bc of it...I'm just like woah. Anyone can google or lookup textbook definition of being depressed is, and why I cant stand when people say they're "depressed" interchangably with "sad" or "upset", or self dx themselve as clinically depressed just because they're having a bad time. like plain disrespectful that are actually clinically depressed, like myself. and no one will really understand it until they have it themselve, not being sad, not a bad day-week-so on, but actually depressed...without that, no one understands, not even 0.0000001% of it. Kakerus behavior is plain normal for a depressed person, especially for someone who's on verge of suicide...I can surely say that much, that though, should be a given without even having to understand what it feels like. To a person with a great, rather, fine, even...okay...life, they can look at Kakeru and if they dont take into consideration how ill he is(which ppl arent doing) they can precieve him to be, andtalk smack about how he's a bad person and whatnot, happens to me plenty. And like, did they just click out after the fight and not see him throw his phone and break it, desparation to isolate himself from friends, and just cry? Like yeah, he's a real asshole. no ofc not (I double hit enter on accident and sent this comment tho wasnt done on my naho vent so~) I cant with people hating on Naho and calling her annoying, selfish, etc. Just honestly...no...Yeah, theres the thing that his mother killed herself, not even a year ago. and because he was out with his friends, it's natural for Kakeru to not want to be there, and be with his ill grandmother, instead. (another reasons why kakeru shouldnt be hated on...) she's only trying to help, in her own awkward, shy, way. Naho's always been this awkward and shy person, but it's at it's height around Kakeru, she's obviously eager to please him, especially since she's in love with him., Plus, she was just trying to help, saying "it's gonna be okay" isnt maybe the best thing to say, especially agfter he thought it'd be okay when he stayed out late with them after they met, and when he returned, his mom..well yeah. it's not her being unthoughtful, or selfish. she knew 10 years in future his grandmother was still there, in her own awkward and shy way, she tripped over her words and that was the best she could muster. And what is there to say in this situation, really ? tell him she knows the future? no... and honestl y she knew that was his only family left..his grandmother, not all fo us are savvy with our words, naho definitely isn't. she just wanted to say something to try to help, tho obv she said the wrong thing, haters need to fuck off tbh